Some protective helmets can be adjusted in size in order to fit onto heads of different sizes. As the helmet size increases or decreases, it is known to adjust the positioning of the internal padding of the helmet accordingly to provide protection for the head.
However, not all components of the internal padding of some conventional helmets can be properly positioned when the helmet is adjusted in size. Furthermore, some components of the internal padding of some conventional helmets will shift or be displaced when the helmet size is adjusted, thereby exposing the head to the rigid outer shell of the helmet via gaps in the internal padding. These encumbrances limit the comfort and protection provided by the helmet.